1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auto power cut-off device for a camera and driving method therefor. More particularly, this invention relates to an auto power cut-off device for a camera which can automatically close a lens cap and concurrently cut off power supplied to an auxiliary circuit in case that a user does not use a camera during a predetermined time after supplying the power to the camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to make operation easy, generally, middle class and low class cameras are made as automatic cameras with electronic circuits, such as an auto focus control means for automatically controlling the focus of a lens, an auto exposure control means for automatically controlling the exposure of film, an auto winding and rewinding driving means for automatically controlling the exposure of film, an auto winding and rewinding driving means for automatically controlling the transfer of the film, and an auto flash driving means for automatically compensating for a lack of sufficient light.
In such automatic cameras, power should be supplied to the auxiliary electronic circuits when a user wants to take a photograph.
However, in the above-mentioned prior art automatic cameras, the power consumption of the automatic camera is increased, since power is continuously supplied to the auxiliary circuits for controlling the operation of the automatic camera.
Hence, there is an inconvenience in case the user does not use the automatic camera in that the user draws a power source, such as a battery, so that the power is wasted.